Isla Sorna Aviary
The 'Isla Sorna Aviary ' was facility made by InGen designed to raise Pteranodon for Jurassic Park until they reached a certain age. Layout The Isla Sorna Aviary was placed over a river, probably because it provided fish for its residents. Because of this placement immense fog would be generated and would engulf most the aviary. A metal door kept the inhabitants from escaping and was kept locked at all times. The Isla Sorna Aviary was connected to an observatory that could be used to enter it. The observatory was guarded by a large perimeter fence more advanced than the ones used in Jurassic Park. The building had three floors. The third floor was a watchtower, the second floor had two steel doors, and the first floor had an area that had a stairway to a and a bridge that led to the aviary, all connected by a spiral staircase. Furthermore, at the end of the bridge that leads to the bird cage were stairs that led to an elevated platform which in turn led to a walkway. Story Creation InGen created the Isla Sorna Aviary sometime during the mid-late 1980s or early 1990s to raise Pteranodon and possibly other pterosaurs, such as Geosternbergia, for their new dinosaur park Jurassic Park. When the inhabitants reached a certain age, they would be transported to Isla Nublar to live in InGen's dinosaur park, though pterosaurs such as Pteranodon weren't planned to be seen by the public eye until Phase 2 of Jurassic Park occurred in the future. However, things turned sour when the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 cancelled Jurassic Park and when Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, causing the workers on the island to abandon the animals they cared for. Unlike most of the prehistoric fauna on the island, the InGen workers did not free any of the Pteranodons; ''instead they kept them trapped in their enclosure. Though judging by the existence of wild ''Pteranodons in the south of the island, there may have been some that were either freed or escaped their enclosure or they might have come from a different facility all together. Many parts of the aviary including the walkway and the fence that protected the observatory were damaged at an unknown date from either lack of care and old age or from Hurricane Clarissa. By 2001, there were four adult Pteranodon and a nest of six juveniles. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Dr. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby met up with Amanda and Paul Kirby and Billy Brennan on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary's lookout's large fence. While they were expressing their joy of being reunited, the vicious Spinosaurus attacked Dr. Grant and Eric. The two evaded the Spinosaurus by crawling through a puncture in the fence, but when the Spinosaurus seemed to have given up on the humans, it charged through the fencing and got to the other side. The group immediately rushed to get inside the building behind them. Paul and Dr. Grant locked the steel doors of the observatory, which halted the Spinosaur's pursuit of them and it soon went away. While inside Dr. Alan Grant discovered why a Velociraptor had followed his group because Billy Brennan had stolen their eggs that they had come across earlier in the incident. Afterwards, the group continued their escape from the island and descended the spiral staircase to reach the boat, but when Dr. Grant tried to go down the stairs, they suddenly collapsed on him from a mixture of factors, causing him and the other survivors to take the nearby bridge. Dr. Grant was the first to cross with Amanda Kirby being the second. But as the thick fog faded, Dr. Grant discovered that they were near a birdcage. As soon as he made this discovery, a Pteranodon snatched Eric Kirby so it could feed him to its young. Billy bravely went to save Eric by paragliding after him with the rest of the humans running desperately through the walkway trying to reach the boy as well. However, they reached a part of the walkway that was missing so they were unable to reach the rest of it. While they were stuck a Pteranodon attacked them, but when the flying reptile got inside the corridor it collapsed from the giant Pterosaur's weight, which most likely killed it. Eventually, the humans, minus Billy who had sacrificed himself to save his fellow survivors, escaped once they reached the barge, but the steel door that Amanda Kirby and her son Eric used to get out of the Isla Sorna Aviary unlocked itself shortly after she had relocked it. This allowed three adult Pteranodons to depart the enclosure they spent most of their lives in. The remaining Pterosaur juveniles that survived the conflict with the humans were left behind for some reason and probably died from starvation or some other means. Gallery Alan and Ptero.jpg|Alan and the group being threatened by a Pteranodon in the walkways. splashing.png|A Pteranodon splashing in the water of the aviary. Attack on the cage.png|A Pteranodon attacking the group on the walkway. Mistclearingbefunky.png Category:Isla Sorna Buildings Category:Locations